The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for selective compression or expansion of the dynamic range of a signal.
Such a circuit arrangement must frequently include a signal input terminal and in some cases only one output terminal. There are also necessary switch means that connect the input terminal and the output terminal or terminals of the circuit arrangement selectively to the individual circuit parts according to the mode of operation (compression or expansion).
In such a case it is required that the switch means to be used are not too expensive and that during switch-over from compression to expansion and vice versa as small switching disturbances as possible occur. These switching disturbances arise for example because, during the switching over operation, indefinite operating conditions of the associated circuit arrangement occur.